deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan-Juan Clan
BIOGRAPHY This was a very large clan of Sangheili,Unggoy,Huragok,and Lekgolo (Elites,Grunts,Engineers,and Hunters),that were from a galaxy that was at war.They broke off from there forces and wondered space for 3 years.Then they were found by the Republic in the Outer Rim Terrortores.They were greeted with respect because the ones tha found them,was the Delta Legion.They happly excepted them to the Republic and fought with the Delta Legion with honor IMPORTANT MEMBERS Sun Jan-Juan:Father and creator of the Jan-Juan Clan,Sun has 6 sons,1 daughter,and 1 daughter-in-a-half. Phil Jan-Juan:The oldest son of Sun,he is leader of the Jan army and great friends with Cray and HK-51. Zel Jan-Juan:Leader of the Zealot cult and the second son of sun, great friends with his brother, Phil, and was a skilled worrior like the rest of the family. Ult Jan-Juan:Leader of the defence and third son of Sun, he was injured by a sith but was healed by Ajax and then became good friends. Bob Jan-Juan:Lead ranger and fourth son of Sun, he is armed with a a needle rifle and has gold armour. Spec Jan-Juan:Commander of Special Operations and the fifth son of Sun, he is in the shadow, a skilled assassin, and a deadly strike. Hera Jan-Juan:The leader of Heretic Unit and is the daughter of Sun,she wields a shotgun and her brother,Min,has a magnum for his secondary weapon. Office Jan-Juan:The Wife of Phil and the half daughter of Sun,She has the same armour as Hera and wields a plasma repeater. Min Jan-Juan:The SgMj of the army and the last son of Sun,he has the armor of the minor and wields both a plasma rifle and magnum. LESSER MEMBERS Cantrust:An engineer that is with the family on family missions and during enemy invasions on the Supercarrier. Meg:A boy/colbat Hunter that has the model of reach hunter. Mega:A girl/gold Hunter that has the model of a 3 model. Grunta:Leader of the Grunt clan and asists the family members along with the hunters,Cantrust,and the top grunts.And his weapon is a plasma rifle. Opst:Captain of the Spec ops and second in command of the Grunts. Hev:The leader of the Heavy Specialist Unit of the Grunts and army,and the weapon of choice is the Fuel Rod Gun. Maj:The captain of the Grunts and the weapon is a needler and he commands 10 minors. Mint:The GySg of the Grunts and army and has a plasma pistol. Fleet They have a 9 ship fleet named The Fleet of Reveiled Truth. RANKS ELITES: Minors: The lowest rank of the Elites and wield plasma rifles. Major: The next rank in there ranking system,they wield needlers. Ultra:The highest rank in the regular ranks and are the defenders of the ships,AKA the soilders of Ult and wield Beam rifles. Rangers:The airborn troopers and the soilders of Bob and wield Dual plasma rifles. SpecOps:The soilders of Spec they wield carbines Honor Guard:The protectors of the Family,they wield both Energy staves and swords. Zealot:They are part of the cult and captins of the other ships,they also wield energy swords. Counciler:The counciler is a member of a 100 member council and wield plasma pistol. HERETIC ELITES: Minor:The Lowest rank of the H.E. and wield carbines. Major:The second rank system of the HE,wield sentinal beams. Here Jan-Juan or Heratic Leader:leader of the Heretics(his section) wears modified ranger armor and wield Dual plasma rifles and is the brother of Sun Jan-Juan. Heratic specialist:Heratics that wield human weapons. GRUNTS: Minor:The lowest rank of the Grunts and wield Plasma pistols. Majors:The next rank in the grunts,wield needlers. Heavy:The soilders part of Hev's special group and wield both fuel rod guns and plasma pistols and they can man trurets. Specops:The soilders of Opst and Spec,they wield plasma rifles. Ultra:Not really a rank but are the elite guard of the grunts and serve under Grunta and Ult and wield needlers and plasma rifles. Heratic:The Grunts of the heratics and are equivalent to a major and wield needlers and fuel rod guns. HUNTER: There is only on rank for the hunter. SHIPS AND VEHICLES GROUND: Ghost:The main vehicle of the clan. Revenant:The vehicle that is part ghost(boost) and part wraith(fire). Wraith:The tank of the clan. Scarab:The super tank of the clan and troop transport,fires a beam of green plasma. Spirit or Heratic Dropship:The dropship of the Heratics they have one turret that shoot explosives plasma bolts. Phantom:The main dropships of the clan and can hook vehicles on its grav. lift. Banshee:The main aircraft of the clan. SPACE: Seraph:The fighter and bomber of the clan. Space Banshee:The Fighter-Class Intercepter that assist the Seraph in assaults and defences. Corvette:Their are two Corvettes in the fleet that are in the back of the fleet called the Zealot and Grav. Destroyer:There are Two destoryers known as the Glasser and Destruction in front of the Zealot and Grav. CCS-class battlecrusier:The main frigetes of the ship that are called the Corusaunt and the Dromaund Kass. Assault Carrier:The head of the fleet(besides the supercarrier) and commands the rest of the fleet but get there orders from the Super Carrier,they are called the Holy Protecter and the Heratics. Super Carrier:The head of the entire fleet of Reviled Truth and flagship of Sun Jan-Juan(Heratics is the Flagship of Here Jan-Juan)and is called the Reviled Truth. Category:Clan Category:Are these things from Halo? Category:Sangheili Category:unggoy Category:Huragok Category:Lekgolo Category:Elite Category:Engineer Category:Grunt Category:Hunter Category:Warriors Category:Allies Category:San Category:Jan-Juan Category:Phil Category:HK-51 Category:Zel Category:Cultist Category:Ult Category:Bob Category:Spec Category:Hera Category:Min Category:Office Category:Cantrust Category:Meg Category:Mega Category:Grunta Category:Opst Category:Hev Category:Maj Category:Mint Category:FleetMinor Category:Major Category:Ultra Category:Ranger Category:SpecOps Category:Honor Guard Category:Zealot Category:Councilor Category:Specialists Category:Ghost Category:Revenant Category:Wraith Category:Scarab Category:Spirit Category:Heretic Category:Dropship Category:Phantom Category:Banshee Category:Seraph Category:Space Banshee Category:Corvette Category:Destroyer